


untitled

by dongyoungs



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoungs/pseuds/dongyoungs
Summary: Yuta's being dramatic again.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ...i wrote halloween fic in july.

"Dongyoung!" Yuta cries, staring at his friend with tears running down his face. 

"Why Dongyoungie! Why? Couldn't it have been anyone else?" He sobs; attempting to hug his friend but there's nothing there. 

"Why are you a ghost? This is unfair!" He says before getting thwacked on the back of the head. 

"Ow." Yuta whines, rubbing the sore spot while glaring at the culprit.

"Will you cut it out with the dramatics?" Dongyoung hisses at him, glaring hard enough that if his look alone could kill Yuta would already be in the ground.

"You're a ghost! I'm not being dramatic asshole." Yuta snipes, wiping the tears from his face. Dongyoung didn’t deserve to have tears shed for him if he was going to be so mean.

"I'm a ghost because it's Halloween and we're taking the kids out for trick-or-treating! Now cut it out, you're scaring Mark." Dongyoung says, bending down so he can console the six year old, who Yuta now notices is whimpering at their feet. 

"Mark honey, it's ok. I'm not really dead. I can touch you and you can touch me." Dongyoung coos, voice much more gentle than when he was talking to Yuta. 

Mark looks up at Dongyoung with his big watery eyes, stutters out, "Is-is hyung really ok? He-he's n-not dead?" 

"Yes Mark I'm fine. Yuta, tell him I'm fine." Dongyoung looks in his direction, as he pets Mark’s hair back from his forehead. Yuta sighs. 

"Mark, Dongyoungie is fine. I was just playing around. Look I'll prove it to you." Yuta punches Dongyoung in the shoulder, making the other yell. Dongyoung punches him back. 

"Ow. See! Not dead. Now how about we take you and Donghyuck to get that candy you guys wanted?" Yuta flashes a smile after he finishes, getting a brilliant smile from Mark in return. 

"Ok hyungs lets go!" Mark giggles, running out the door and down the street, Dongyoung chasing after him.

"He's a big baby." Yuta turns around, watching Donghyuck slide down from the chair he was sitting on. He marvels at how a five year old can sound so put upon as he waits for Donghyuck to pick up his pumpkin basket and fix his costume. 

Yuta laughs and holds out his hand for Donghyuck to take (which he does). 

"Yeah they both are. Now let's go get some free candy!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in twitter dms and is being posted with minimal editing. it also may or may not be a spoiler of something else i'm working on.


End file.
